remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lonesome Manor
Lonesome Manor is a location in Epic Mickey. It is the Cartoon Wasteland's version of The Haunted Mansion, and as such, is based on it's various incarnations. The Lonesome Manor is not only the outer level, but inside there's five different sections: *The Foyer *Stretching Room *The Library *Ballroom *Mad Doctor's Attic Notable Residents *Lonesome Ghosts (Gilbert, Ghost Ian, Gabriel and Screeching Sam) *Lonesome Ghost Look-alikes *994 Lonesome Manor Ghosts (poltergeists ghosts) *Madame Leona *Pipe Organ *Mad Doctor (formerly) *Marble Busts *and more... History Inside the Manor, there are countless artifacts to find such as the Colonel Pete cartoons and Constance Hatchaway's hatchet. The cartoons are in front of the stairs in the foyer, while the hatchet is in the Library rafters. The manor features several unique enemies, and Mickey encounters the Mad Doctor here. Towards the end of Epic Mickey 2, Mickey and Oswald return to the Mad Doctor's Attic to free Gremlin Jamface, who is trapped in a giant snowglobe. Areas Graveyard and Entrance Lonesome Manor is perched on a rocky precipice extended out into the Wasteland sky. Gravestones and old trees are spread across the grounds, featuring grimly humored epitaphs similar to the Haunted Mansion attraction. Weight sensitive switches open the door to a portal leading into the Foyer. Foyer In the foyer, playful spooks have gotten into the tables and are keeping the stairs down. Painting a pair of skulls located in rooms to the left and right will bring the stairs up and the tables down, though if the tables are deactivated too soon, a hidden alcove behind a painting of Chernabog above the entrance holding a trapped Gremlin cannot be accessed. A ghost trapped in an urn will assist Mickey in this room. Stretching Room The Stretching Room is absolutely cavernous compared to its real world counterparts. Housing three paintings (a portly version of Constance sitting on a grave with the five Singing Busts on the floor, three jungle explorers sinking into quicksand, and the man standing on an explosive barrel), the room is shuffled around and Mickey has to put the paintings back into their proper places or rescue a Gremlin and let him take care of it. Library The Library is ran by Madame Leona, who is having trouble with restless spirits messing with bookcases and books. Filling in skulls will again tame the spirits. Hidden in the building's rafters are various treasures, including Constance Hatchaway's axe, which Horace Horsecollar is looking for to solve a long existing mystery. Ballroom The Ballroom is dominated by Lonesome Manor's organ. Currently broken, the Organ can be fixed if Mickey tunes it by playing a song at its request. If Mickey chooses to break the keys, the Organ will be angered and release Beetleworx and Mickey will have to find an alternate way. Mickey can activate the tables in the room with Anvil-sensitive switches to go up to the balcony to find treasure and use an alternate path up to the projector screen in the wall to the attic. Attic The Mad Doctor has a laboratory housed in the attic. He has set up three large Beetleworx spawners to create an army to conquer Wasteland that Mickey must break with thinner or reactivate an old series of Doombuggy tracks to send the vehicles flying into the machines. When defeating the Mad Doctor, he is revealed to be an animatronic himself and Gus ends up sending him rocketing into the air by tampering with his flying machine. Hidden in the rafters are various treasures. Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Homes Category:Buildings Category:Mansions